Disenchanted
by DxLilith
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Based off the MCR song 'Disenchanted'. He's been a regular since day one and now he's asking me to run away? 'Black Parade Verse'


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the MCR song "Disenchanted"

Warning: Cussin', Sexual Content, & Mentions of Drug Use

AN: This is a companion piece to 'The Sharpest Lives' which is also a part of my 'Black Parade Verse'. Just one-shots for now, might make 'em a story of their own later.

* * *

" I was there when she said she would be and wasn't. I was there when she showed up in the middle of the night with a guy who I knew wasn't my father. I was there when she was on the phone and lied to him. I was there when she ripped the mail into tiny little pieces because she didn't have the money to pay. I was there when all the lights went out and she crawled onto the floor with a bottle in her hand.

We watched our lives on the tv screen. Some Lifetime movie where the mother gets into drugs, fucks around, gets fucked up. Goes through withdrawal, and almost loses her 'babygirl'. She cleans up and starts anew as a checkout clerk at the local CVS. I hate the ending myself but it started with an all right scene.

If I'm so wrong, how can you listen all night long?"

I'd always ask him the same thing every night he came in. He was a regular from day one, apparently old friends with Duke. And every night he was only slightly buzzed and really high.

" You're just a sad song with nothing to say." I hadn't expected that answer. Every night it was something different but usually along the lines of "you're a great dancer, now make me want to spend my savings on ya". But that night was different. It was raining cats and dogs outside and inside the club was packed.

" Then this never meant nothing to you."

" It's the roar of the crowd that gives ya heartache baby. You dance for the beat of it all." He wrapped his callused hands around my waist, bringing me down onto his lap. If he'd been any other dirt bag in the place, he'd have lost some anatomy.

" I spent my entire life, spit on and shoved, so I could watch all my heroes sell a car on tv." It was a random realization similar to the realization of his hard-on underneath my thirty-dollar-mini. It wasn't for me though. He was thinking about that 'boy back home'. He was always thinking about Seto. The same Seto he'd always tell me about on a good night.

" So go."

I bit my lip and danced. Danced like I really meant it, like I really wanted his money, like I really wanted him inside of me. Everyone was there and nobody mattered. It was the place you went when the world outside didn't mean shit to you. Girls made their money 'dancing' and boys gave their cash 'willingly'.

It was dark enough. No one ever saw me cry and on a bad night, neither did they him.

" Not that easy Joey, you know that."

He threw his head back laughing. " You know he doesn't call me that anymore."

" I know, you tell me every chance you get."

" I do?" He brings his head back to look me in the eye. He hasn't cried in a while. Maybe the drugs were finally working to get rid of all he 'bad shit' in his head. "Go away, just run away."

" Where would I go? Where would I hide? I've got debts to pay."

" Come." He grabbed me, like he owned me and believe me, if he had enough cash, he could. But he wasn't nearly as high as I expected, he could still walk without tripping, pulling me along, through the waitresses who would never want to trade places with the girls like me, sneaking out of the club, in the rain, with a 'client'.

Through the back door and pass the dumpster. I was wearing the aforementioned mini, a tube top, and stilettos; there was no way I wasn't going to get sick later. " Where are you taking me Joey?!?!"

He only pulled harder, giggled, and kept walking. The tuff of wet blonde the only thing I could make out in the dim lighting of the worst side of Domino. Meant for the wicked, sick, and fucked.

" We're running. Running away. We're disenchanted."

As cryptic as that was, it sounded really good then and there so I followed closer, wrapping my arm around his waist, his around my shoulder. A drug addict and a stripper, we made the perfect couple.

" I'm cold."

" We're almost there."

" I'm wet."

" I'm hard."

We both laughed. The cars drove pass, most splashing dirty street water onto us, people walking by not even looking. We were no one and they were no one as well. That night was raining cats and dogs. We were going to get sick. I think I forgot to feed my cat that morning. No wonder I found it dead.

I don't know where we ended up. Some beach, some boardwalk in Domino where only the derelict roamed. What I do know is that we fucked, _right on the pier_. But it wasn't me he was fucking, it was his boy. The boy Joey was too afraid to say he loved and wanted to be with. _Lucky bitch._

" Tea, run away."

" I will. One day."


End file.
